Pale Reflection
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gift!fic for Agent Kell. Tsubaki/Black Star. There are times when Tsubaki utterly dislikes Black Star. He's pushy, forecful, and doesn't seem like he understands her at all. Except, he does. In subtle ways, he shows it. He really does know her best.


Fandom: Soul Eater

**Fandom: **Soul Eater

**Pairing:** Tsubaki/Black Star

**Prompt:** He knows her better than anyone else

**For:** Gift!Fic for Bread (**Agent Kell**).

**Warnings:** Uh…I sorta forget about this until the day before. So I just spent the last few hours reading it. Speed reading 42 chapters (haven't reached the 51st chapter yet) probably bad characterization. I liked my idea for this one though, even though it might not come out clearly.

**Edit:** I just noticed…the song lyrics look like an arrow. AWESOME!

(Medusa/Stein is my CRACK!pairing. I love them. THIS OBVIOUS SYMBOLIZES THIS!)

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds _

_Just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star he shines_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Pale Reflection**_

(Can you see it yet?)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

i.

Tsubaki never liked Black Star's jokes. Even though she applauded for him whenever he performed, she was just being polite. His jokes weren't funny and his antics…perhaps, if he worked on it, he could become a clown. Other than that, if he was the future of the entertainment industry, then obviously they had hit hard times.

She supposed that she would enjoy them better if she heard them less often. However, Black Star would end up making a performance during the mission, after the mission, before the mission, during the times between missions—every minute he could, he'd do it.

It annoyed her sometimes. Politeness can only go so far.

What's worse, though, is that when she tried to talk to him about it, somehow it ended up with him thinking she enjoyed the jokes and him doing them more often.

There was no escape from them, no break, and that made her hate—not like very much; Tsubaki doesn't _hate_—them even more.

-x-

(Black Star, looking up from his bed in the hospital, noticed Tsubaki staring at the ground, her eyes worried. He sighed under his breath, muttering something about females and their emotions, before moving his bandaged arm. She looked up, surprised by the movement, and he spoke, "Hey, I have a new joke!"

Her smile was strained and she looked like she wanted to escape, but the worry in her eyes disappeared.)

ii.

Ever since she was little, Tsubaki let others take charge. Usually, it didn't matter much for it was just on where to go or a game or something small like that.

When it comes to Black Star, though, she tried to say "No."

"No," to the over-use of her weapon skills.

"No," to the idea of using all of his money to build a stage in their apartment.

"No," to the suggestion of going to a theme park when they were supposed to be working.

She usually failed, though, because he was just _that_ persistent and promised that nothing would go wrong.

The one time he convinced her to go on a rollercoaster made her try to be a bit more forceful with her own point of view.

They were supposed to go on a mission that day, and he saw a theme park nearby. A theme park with a very large and very fast rollercoaster.

"Tsubaki, I must ride that," he declared, turning to look at his weapon.

"Black Star, we have a soul to collect…" she replied.

"Oh, we can do that after. Someone as amazing as I has to go on that ride. We can go together!"

"That's not such a good idea—"

"There's the entrance!" he started to run, dragging Tsubaki behind him.

After the ride, Tsubaki remembered exactly why she was afraid of rollercoasters. Especially after Black Star decided to ride it ten times.

-x-

("Hey, Tsubaki…want to go on that ride now?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"…you said that about the rollercoaster."

"That was fun!"

"We have a mission, remember?"

"Well…"

"…just once. No more than that.")

iii.

Black Star has always been athletic. While she was partnered with him, Tsubaki discovered his sports craze and became subjected to it. It wasn't as though she hated sports, no, not that at all. It's just that there were times when she wanted to sit down and watch a show, read a good book, or even just relax and he would appear out of nowhere with a ball in his hand.

He tried to teach her all sorts of sports and activities. She learned how to skate, play soccer, baseball, and more from him. However, she sometimes ended up beating him in these games. When that happened, Black Star would remain silent for a moment before deciding it was a fluke—god _never_ loses—and that they should play the game again.

And again. And again.

And again until she finally just let him win. He'd pat his head and say he knew she won by accident.

She never liked that treatment.

-x-

("Hey, Tsubaki!" Black Star ran into their apartment, excited. "Look what I have! A skateboard!"

"…" Tsubaki looked up from the book she was reading (_Spirit Training—different martial art moves_) and shuddered slightly when he showed her the board.

"Ready to learn it?"

"Umm…Maybe we should…"

"I signed us both up for lessons, so you won't be alone!"

"Lessons?" Tsubaki looked at him, before adding, "That's nice, but are you sure that you want to do that?"

"…of course! You love to learn, right?")

iv.

For a while, it was just Black Star and Tsubaki. They did their assignments together, ate together and did nearly everything together.

(Even baths, unfortunately, for Black Star never stopped trying to peek.)

However, when Soul arrived, he and Black Star started to hang out more often. Maybe it was because they were both alike, they were both boys, or maybe it was something else, but they would end up spending a lot of time together.

Black Star arrived home later than usual, his clothes dirty and his eyes bright. He'd scarf down Tsubaki's cooking, telling her all about his and Soul's plans, before heading to bed because they had to set up something tomorrow.

Tsubaki ended up having to wash the dishes alone for a while.

-x-

(Tsubaki arrived home to the sound of cooking. Raising an eyebrow, she walked into the kitchen to find Black Star cooking.

"I thought it was my turn to cook," she stated, hesitantly.

"Oh? You must have missed my message! I wanted to try something new today!" he replied, grinning. He turned back to the food and yelped. "It's BURNING!"

For a moment, she watched as he rushed around the room before helping turn off the stove.

"Tsubaki, tomorrow we are going to learn how to swim!"

"…I…I already know that."

"WHAT? How can you know that and _I_ don't?"

"We can still go to the lessons. I can use a refresher course."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth went into a line. Jumping on the kitchen table, he announced, "I WILL BEAT YOU IN SWIMMING!"

She sighed and quickly poured the food into the garbage. Looks like take out again tonight.)

v.

Sometimes Tsubaki feared that she'd never gather all 100 souls. Sure Black Star was strong and skilled, but he usually never used those skills when he fought. He'd instead make a loud noise when he landed on the floor, announcing his presence to the ones they came to kill.

He might be a good assassin when he grew serious but he normally wasn't. Normally he let the souls escape.

She knew a lot about Black Star. She knew his fears and his strengths, his quirks and his moods. She knew a lot and sometimes that made her wonder if they could ever make it.

If _she_ could ever become the weapon her family wanted her to be, her brother thought she should be.

They only had one soul so far, and Soul would have already had all 100 had he not eaten a cat's soul.

She knew many things about Black Star and she sometimes doubted her was taking this seriously enough, or if he ever knew her at all.

-x-

(It had been months since they got their first soul and Tsubaki had started to give up hope. However, Black Star was being serious, for once, during this battle, and they actually started to win. After a few swipes, they killed the man on the list and his soul appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Tsubaki! We have our second soul!" Black Star exclaimed as Tsubaki started to swallow the soul. She nodded, a small smile on her face, and swallowed the soul completely.

"Hey, Tsubaki," he talked to her over his shoulder. "We're closer to becoming getting all 99 human souls."

"…We…" she paused, "We are."

"…I promise we'll get all of them soon!"

She smiled at him. "I know we will.")

vi.

Tsubaki knew that of all the people that were her friends, of all the people who were her family, Black Star knew her the best.

He always did.

**A/N:** Ok, for those who did not get the story, Tsubaki doesn't like Black Star's actions sometimes and sometimes doesn't believe that Black Star knows what she wants—that he doesn't understand her.

And then, because of his actions (the bracketed part) realizes that, yes, he does know her the best.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And that's all I'm going to say. The idea is vague from the start anyways.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BREAD!


End file.
